


Holiday Fluff

by HaruhiSenju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruhiSenju/pseuds/HaruhiSenju
Summary: A one shot collection of fluff for this December, a Christmas treat for everyone.This collection consists xReader stories and m/m ships.One prompt, one chapter.Prompts:1. Person A doesn’t talk much, but sometimes they shyly whisper cute/kind things into Person B’s ear whenever they think Person B needs it.2. Person A wins a big stuffed animal for Person B at an Amusement park and offers to carry it for them. Person B says they’ll carry it themselves, and carries it around smugly.3. While on a date, person A very shyly touches Person B’s hand and Person B reassuringly (and tightly) holds person A’s hand.4. Person A gently running their fingers through Person B’s hair5. Your OTP sharing a large blanket together on a cold day6. Person A walking around doing normal things while carrying person B on their back7. Person A head-booping person B8. Your OTP’s face smooshed next to each otherMerry Christmas everyone 🎄🎄🎄Special thanks to otp-imagines-cult from tumblr for the prompts
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hirugami Sachirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. 🛋 Aone Takanobu

**Author's Note:**

> Aone’s Prompt: Person A doesn’t talk much, but sometimes they shyly whisper cute/kind things into Person B’s ear whenever they think Person B needs it.

“I’m sorry for making you come here, babe.” you greeted your boyfriend as you opened the door for him.

Aone, being the silent man that he was, only smiled at you and pulled you in for a hug. You let out a screech in surprise when he lifted you up with one arm and spun you around. You’ve always known that your boyfriend was strong, but it still surprises you each time he pulls a stunt like this. 

“I missed you so much, Aone.” you stared into his eyes and caressed his face gently. 

You started working for a famous fashion studio in Japan right after graduation. It was perfect because they just opened a branch in Miyagi and they were looking for people to run the store there. The position given to you was for the Miyagi branch, but the job required a year of training in Tokyo. And it just so happens that a project deadline is coming up right after the holidays. So now, you’re spending your first Christmas outside Miyagi. 

Your family offered to visit and celebrate the holidays with you in Tokyo, but your apartment was too small for everyone to fit in, so you turned them down. This was when Aone volunteered to accompany you instead. It’s been so long since that last time you’ve spent quality time with him because of this training, so you agreed in a heart beat.

“Let me show you to our room.” you dragged him to your room along with his bags. It was a rare opportunity, there was no way you’re going to miss this chance of spending literally the entire day with him by your side. 

After settling his stuff in your room, you went back to the kitchen to prepare him his favorite hot cocoa. It was nice that the place you got has an open space. You can always see the rest of the house wherever you were standing. Unfortunately, it also makes you feel more alone. So seeing Aone walking around the apartment, makes the place feel a lot warmer and homier. 

Aone was now looking around the mini workshop you’ve built beside the living room. Sketches and fabrics were scattered all around the room, carelessly thrown here and there. A complete opposite of how the pins, needles, scissors and threads were meticulously arranged in a drawer sitting beside the sawing machine. There were a couple of dress stands at the corner of the room with both finished and incomplete dresses. He knew nothing about fashion, but based on the number of revised sketches he saw pinned on your mini board, it was clear how well thought out each detail of the dresses were. 

“It’s incredibly messy, isn’t it?” you asked him with a sheepish smile when you saw him going around your mini workshop.

“I turned the dining room into my own work space. I’m staying here all by myself anyway, so I didn’t think I would have any use for the dining room anymore.” Aone slowly nodded his head as he continued to explore your workshop with looks of approval.

Aone was fascinated at how passionate you were about your craft. It was one of the things he loves about you. Despite being aware of this, he was still left astonished every time he sees or witnesses this part of you. 

“Here you go. One hot cocoa, made just the way you like it.” you put down the mug on the table in front of the couch. Aone made his way around you, brought the mug to his lips, and took a sip. After taking a sip, your boyfriend looked at you with amazement in his eyes. You took this as a compliment on the hot cocoa you just made and chuckled.

“I’m glad you like it. You can relax there for a while. I still need to finish a lot of dresses before the year ends. I’m sorry I couldn’t spend that much time with you.” you heave out a sigh, sounding apologetic as you walked towards your work space. The deadline was nearing and the dresses won’t finish themselves, so you had no choice but to do them even though it was the holidays. 

You told Aone stories about your stay in Tokyo while you worked on the clothes. He wasn’t really reacting that much, but this was your Aone, he was more of a listener rather than a speaker. You ranted about how stressed you were at work; Talked about how you still idolized your boss as a fashion designer even though she had an attitude problem and always shouts at the staff; Complained about how your colleagues would deliberately give you a hard time because you’re the newbie, and how they were all good looking and carries themselves so well that you didn’t even want to stand next to them anymore.

Aone was only smiling to himself in his seat while he listened to you go on and on about work. He found your whining cute, it fascinated him. Although he loved observing you as you do your work and watching your expressive face as you talked, he still didn’t like seeing you stressed out. So in order to comfort you, he stood up from the couch and went directly behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders, and gently gave you a massage.

The massage was proven to be effective when you felt yourself relax. Thankful for his support, you lifted your right hand, put it over his and kissed it. It was because of this that you felt like it was alright to tell him more. His reassurance was making you open up about other things that has been bothering you for a while now. 

“My colleagues are all unbelievably talented, you know. At first I was happy about it because I thought that maybe I could learn a thing or two from them. But as time passed by, I realized that the longer I stayed there, the more pressured I felt at work.” you turned to face your boyfriend and saw that there was no longer a trace of smile left on his face.

“I love fashion and there’s no doubt about that. But being in a competitive environment made me understand that in order to survive in this industry, I needed to be the best. I needed to be able to keep up with what’s ‘in’. 

“Fashion waits for no one. The trend constantly changes, and if you’re not able to adapt to it, or be the one to set or create it, then you’ll never be seen as successful.

“Working here in Tokyo made me realize how naive I was in this industry, how ‘mediocre’ my designs were. I always thought that I was gifted, but I was proven wrong. There wasn’t even a day when I didn’t get reprimanded by my boss. My first proposal was a complete disaster, I thought my boss was going to eat me alive!” remembering the incident made you shudder.

“After that, I started doubting my skills as a fashion designer. I know I shouldn’t be looking at it that way but... I can’t help it. None of my works ever get recognized. Every single one was a disappointment. I’m a total failure.” you already looked like you were about to cry. Aone understood that you must’ve felt really anxious, frustrated and tired to be thinking about it this deeply.

He slowly caressed your arms until his hands reached yours. Aone dragged you to the couch and sat you on his lap, with you, still facing him. He placed his hands on either side of your face and watched you intently. 

“You are smart...” he placed a kiss on your right cheek.

“Beautiful...” and another on your left cheek.

“Talented...” a soft kiss on your right eye.

“Versatile...” and the same on your left eye.

“Hardworking...” a lingering kiss on your forehead.

“and Passionate.” a peck on the tip of your nose.

“You put your heart and soul into each and every one of your creations.” you closed your eyes as his lips finally met yours. In this kiss, Aone poured out the sincerity of his words, erasing all the self-doubt that has consumed you during your training.

“So.. I don’t see... how that’s a failure.” he panted as he rested his forehead against yours, his cheeks tinted pink. You found it cute how it was you who’s being showered with praises, but Aone was the one getting all red and shy. Warmth enveloped you as you realized how your boyfriend tried so hard to make you feel better, going as far as doing something unusual for him. 

“You have got to have more faith in yourself, y/n.” you weren’t sure if it was because you haven’t kissed each other for a long time, or if it was because of his voice that you seldom hear, but the kisses that Aone’s giving you right now felt so careful, loving and assuring. He has always been good with showing his love for you through his actions, but his words... they hold a lot more meaning to you. They weren’t just empty flattering words to cheer you up, they were honest and real. They were facts waiting to be realized after being buried under so much insecurities.

With a new found drive to continue pursuing your dream, your night ended with forgotten work, a hot cocoa gone cold, and an even messier living room. Christmas has definitely arrived early for you, having you unwrap your present earlier than expected.

~The End~


	2. 🦧 Yahaba & Kyoutani 🐺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba and Kyoutani’s Prompt:
> 
> Person A wins a big stuffed animal for Person B at an Amusement park and offers to carry it for them. Person B says they’ll carry it themselves, and carries it around smugly.

“Do you guys have anything planned for the holidays?” Matsukawa asked the team as they all gathered in the club room to prepare for practice.

“Yahaba-san and I are planning to go to an amusement park.” Kyoutani is not one to share his thoughts, but his excitement towards their date has unexpectedly got him blabbering. His eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

“Wow! An amusement park? I’ve always wanted to go to one with the team. Can we come too?” Kindaichi’s eyes were sparkling as they looked at Kyoutani, but the second year only shot him an intense glare to shut him up. This made the first year with turnip hair, gulp and nervously look away.

“Where to?” asked Iwaizumi who just entered the club room. 

“To an amusement park.” Hanamaki smirked at the second year opposite hitter, successfully provoking him. He knew that Kyoutani wouldn’t be able to go against Iwaizumi, so he deliberately answered their vice captain truthfully despite the dirty look from the lone wolf.

“Oh? Which amusement park?” everyone looked at Kyoutani in anticipation, the initial fear vanished due to the comfort of Iwaizumi’s presence (protection?). 

“Disney Sea.” Kyoutani tried his best for this to come out only as a whisper, still hesitant to share the information with everyone. Unfortunately, they all seem to have heard it.

“Disney Sea? Then let’s all go together!” Iwaizumi suddenly got excited at the thought of going to Disney Sea with the entire team.

“Good afternoon everyone!” Yahaba and Oikawa greeted the team when they entered the club room.

“Yo! Oikawa! Yahaba! Free a day within your winter vacation. We’re going to Disney Sea with Kyoutani.” Yahaba immediately glanced towards Iwaizumi who’s got Kyoutani in a headlock. It didn’t take him long to realize what happened. He only chuckled at his boyfriend and his fear of their vice captain, not really minding going to the amusement park with everyone.

[ON THE DAY SEIJOH GOES TO DISNEY SEA]

“Yes, yes. I told you, we will meet each other by the entrance at 11am.” Kyotani was on the phone with Kindaichi, giving him instructions about the meeting place and time.

“Of course I’m sure. Okay, okay. See you later. Bye!” a sigh escaped Kyoutani after he ended the call. He had a difficult time making sure that the time he gave the others was different from the time he arranged with his boyfriend. It was the plan he came up with just so he and Yahaba could have their date. 

Kyoutani would probably get into trouble with Iwaizumi the next time they meet, but that didn’t matter to him right now. There was no way that he would allow the date that he was looking forward to, to be ruined by a bunch of rowdy boys. It took him a lot of courage to ask Yahaba out on this date. He couldn’t remember how many times he failed to invite him, so he didn’t really want to give it up that easily. 

“Hey, Kyoutani-kun, where’s everybody?” Yahaba asked his boyfriend when he was within earshot, looking at his watch to make sure that he got the time right.

“Good morning, Yahaba-san. They couldn’t make it today. Some last minute Christmas preparations came up.” Kyoutani blurted out nervously. He hoped so hard for Yahaba not to notice and question the sudden turn of events.

“Oh Really?” there was a hint of teasing in Yahaba’s voice, but Kyotani was too nervous to spot it.

“Yeah! Come on, let’s go in before the lines start to get longer.” Kyoutani didn’t waste anymore time and just dragged Yahaba along with him.

“W- wait! Didn’t we get the fastpas-?” the words got stuck in his throat when he felt how tightly Kyoutani held his hand. Yahaba found it funny how his boyfriend was panicking right now. 

“So, where to first?” Kyoutani had both his hands on his waist when they finally got to the main plaza.

“How about we eat first? I heard that the queue for food here is endless when lunch time comes.” this was not the only reason why Yahaba suggested to eat first. Right after Kyoutani asked him to go to DisneySea for the holidays, Yahaba immediately called to reserve a table for two at Ristorante di Canaletto. It was an Italian restaurant along the Venice canals. 

“That’s a great idea. Why didn’t I think of that?” Yahaba was too shy to admit that he had this planned beforehand, so he just let Kyoutani think that this was only an abrupt idea.

The two ate their lunch happily. They haven’t had the chance to eat properly together like this. Ever since they started going out, it seems that some of the team members would just appear out of nowhere all of a sudden. So it was nice that they could enjoy this Italian lunch while just gazing at each other.

“Which one should we ride first?” 

“Hm... should we go for something relaxing first? After all, we just had our lunch.”

“No way! We should go ride the extremes first while we still have the energy to do so. Are you scared? Shi-chan?” Kyoutani smirked as he teased the brown-eyed boy using his cute nickname for him.

“No. ” Yahaba could only scoff. He was too flushed with how Kyoutani called him.

“Don’t worry, you can always cling on to me when you get scared.” Kyoutani was all smug about it, excited to see his ‘Shi-chan’ be dependent on him.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. Ken-chan.” it wouldn’t be Yahaba if he just backed down that easily, so he threw the nickname back at Kyoutani.

“Whatever, just pick a ride already.” surprisingly, Kyoutani was a pretty shy guy. Yahaba’s previous blush couldn’t compare to his. The setter found it cute.

“You are so cute Ken-chan. Let’s see... hmm... aha! The Tower of Terror!” Yahaba looks up from the map and pointed at the huge tower to their left. 

“Okay, let’s go!” the excited Kyoutani held Yahaba’s hand again. Another thing that he finds cute, his boyfriend would never have the courage to hold his hand like this when the others were around. But knowing that he could hold his hand in public like this, makes Yahaba’s heart flutter.

At first, Yahaba thought that this date would turn out to be a competition to see who could stomach the most rides, but things did not go the way he thought it would. The beginning of the ride went smoothly, but it was too quiet. Yahaba couldn’t see Kyoutani’s face, the place was too dark. It was not until the ride started to get a bit more thrilling when he finally got something from his boyfriend.

Kyoutani was screaming at the top of his lungs as he grabbed Yahaba by the arm. The setter wanted to laugh so bad but he felt Kyoutani shaking and immediately felt guilty.

“That ride sure was boring. Why don’t you find a more exciting one?” Yahaba had an amused look on his face. He was ready to apologize to his boyfriend for making him ride something he was afraid of, but he didn’t expect Kyoutani to still boast around after it. So, Yahaba pretended that he didn’t notice how really scared Kyoutani was and brought them to the next attraction. 

“The Raging Spirits, huh? Let’s queue up.” Yahaba watched Kyoutani walk to the end of the line, this time though, Kyoutani had his hands in his pockets. Yahaba chuckled to himself, suspecting that his boyfriend must still be shaking from the last ride.

The same thing happened again, the ride just started going up to the first high point when Kyoutani started to shake. Yahaba has full view of his boyfriend now. The area was open, so he only stared at Kyoutani the whole ride. He didn’t mind that his scary looking boyfriend clung to him the entire time, in fact, he was enjoying it.

“The rides in DisneySea aren’t even that scary.. what more if we move on to a scarier amusement park?” Yahaba thought to himself as he watched Kyoutani with a fond smile.

“You suck at picking rides, Shi-chan. I’ll pick the next one.” Kyoutani tried his best to hide his fear, he didn’t want to spoil Yahaba’s fun. He picked a pretty relaxing ride this time. Or so he thought.

“The Whirlpool.” Kyoutani saw that the ride didn’t involve fast moving cars and high peaks, the cups were only going in circles. He was very confident this time. Yahaba didn’t say anything to stop him too. Kyoutani believed that he was able to stay brave infront of Yahaba. 

After a round, Kyoutani left the attraction and quickly went out looking for a place where he can puke. Yahaba followed him and rubbed his back.

“Maybe we should stop with the rides for now.” Yahaba chuckled and earned a glare from Kyoutani before he had to throw up again. 

“How could someone who always competes with Iwaizumi-san, be a scaredy cat. “ It was really mean, but Yahaba couldn’t help but laugh a bit louder. It was cute that his boyfriend was trying his hardest for him, but he wanted him to enjoy the day too. So he thought of a way for Kyoutani to be able to regain his pride.

“Let’s just go play some games, Ken-chan.” Yahaba gave the blonde a warm smile.

“Fine. I’ll win something for you. What do you want?” Kyoutani asked. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to ride another attraction, so he took up Yahaba’s offer on playing games this time. 

“I want that huge wolf.” 

“Wolf? Why that?”

“Because it reminds me of you, Ken-chan.” Yahaba tilted his head to the side and gave him a sly smile. Kyoutani turned around to hide the blush he felt creeping in and brisk walked towards the stall with the giant wolf.

It was easy. Kyoutani just had to pop 10 balloons with the 15 darts given to him, and he’ll win the wolf for Yahaba. The blonde started with a smirk on his face, eager to redeem himself from the previous embarrassment. 

Unfortunately, after 75 darts, not a single balloon has popped. Yahaba was really having the time of his life watching Kyoutani get frustrated over the game. But he also thought that now’s the perfect time for the prince to rescue his damsel in distress. The setter chuckled as he imagined Kyoutani getting mad over being called a damsel and walked towards him.

“How about I do the game for you, Ken-chan?” Yahaba was sporting a smirk which irritated Kyoutani.

“Fine. You think this is easy? Let’s see you do it then.” Kyoutani pouted, still bummed that he couldn’t hit a single balloon.

“One round please.” Yahaba called out to the staff. He looked at his boyfriend and gave him a smug smile. He made the first 5 darts miss on purpose. Although he wanted to infuriate Kyoutani more, he didn’t want fully crush his pride. At least not yet. 

“Wow. Talk about beginner’s luck.” Yahaba easily won the giant wolf with the next 10 darts.

“Here you go, Ken-chan. You can have it.” Kyoutani was left shocked and was still staring at the balloons. He absentmindedly accepted the wolf and faced Yahaba with a serious expression.

“Let’s play another one.” Yahaba snickered back as if accepting his boyfriend’s silent challenge.

Kyoutani picked a fishing game. Yahaba was taken aback by his choice. He wondered if Kyoutani was losing the games on purpose. Surely his boyfriend didn’t think that he could win a game that requires a lot of patience, right?

“Are you sure about this?” Yahaba asked with a worried expression.

“Of course! I used to play this for nee-chan.” 

“And how did those go?” Yahaba raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s just play.” Kyoutani retorted with a scowl.

Just as Yahaba expected, this was not a game for Seijoh’s outside hitter. 

“Why is he being so cute all day today?” Yahaba thought to himself.

“I’ll show you how it’s done.” Yahaba puts his hand over Kyoutani’s and guided him. 

The blonde froze when he felt his boyfriend’s hand over his. He was suddenly out of breath, his heart beating fast as if he’d just finished running a marathon. 

“There we go. Guess we won this together huh.” Yahaba handed Kyoutani the gorilla with excessively long arms. 

“Why are you giving this to me too?”

“Oh come on. We both know that I did all the work for the fishing too. It would be weird if I keep it for myself.”

Kyoutani didn’t argue anymore. Although his pride got seriously wounded today, he didn’t feel annoyed. Embarrassed? Yes. But there was something else that trumps the embarrassment too. It was bliss. He was happy at how their date turned out. 

“Do you want some help to carry the plushies?” Yahaba offered help when he noticed that Kyoutani was having a difficult time carrying both of the giant stuffed animals in his arms. The two plushies almost completely obtsruct Kyoutani’s view. 

“No. It’s fine. I can manage.” Yahaba didn’t insist on helping him anymore when he saw the smile that Kyoutani flashed his way. He understood what the smile meant, and it made him happy. 

Kyoutani wanted to boast the two plushies his boyfriend won for him. He wanted to continue strolling around and let other people see how amazing of a boyfriend Yahaba is. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as they walked around the amusement park.

“Let’s go meet up with the team now, shall we?” Yahaba asked and Kyoutani unconsciously nodded.

When Kyoutani realized what Yahaba said, his smile slowly vanished. Just when he thought that he couldn’t get even more embarrassed, his scheme gets exposed.

“You knew?” shock was written all over his face.

“Yeah. Hanamaki-san complained about how late the meeting time was the other day.” Yahaba laughed as he recalled how his senpai grumbled about it. He admired Kyoutani for thinking up such a good but sneaky plan though. The setter just hopes that the others won’t be too mad about it. 

“There they are!” Hanamaki shouted from afar when he spotted the couple.

“We’ve waited by the entrance for an hour before we realized that the two of you ditched.” Matsukawa complained.

“You could’ve told us about the date, Kyoutani-san.” it was Kindaichi’s attempt to tease his senpai.

“I did. But the glare at you wasn’t enough for you to get it.” Kyoutani rolled his eyes at the first year.

“Don’t worry Mad dog-chan! We’ll let you and Yahaba ride the Gondola alone tonight.” it was Oikawa this time.

“And we booked a separate room at the hotel too.” Iwaizumi only realized that the trip to Disney Sea was supposedly a date, when Hanamaki suggested that the couple must’ve gone ahead.

“So, what’s with the two over-sized plushies?” Hanamaki asked.

Kyoutani was about to tell him that it was none of his business when Yahaba excitedly answered for them. Seeing how thrilled Yahaba was as he told everyone about what happened, Kyoutani was delighted. Even if it means that he might not hear the end of it from the team after his weaknesses get exposed.

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a m/m ship T^T   
> I hope you guys liked it ❤️


	3. 🧥 Shirabu Kenjirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabu’s Prompt: While on a date, person A very shyly touches Person B’s hand and Person B reassuringly (and tightly) holds person A’s hand.

It’s been three years since you and Shirabu decided to move in together. You met each other during your freshman year in medical school, and have dated for over a year before renting out an apartment near the hospital the two of you were interning for.

In the four years that you’ve been dating, you haven’t gone on a single official ‘date’. The well thought-out and planned kind of date. Not even once. You didn’t mind it that much though. You’re both medical students and understood how demanding being a med student can be. And it wasn’t like you didn’t have time for each other too, it’s just that most of your time together are spent studying or on duty in the hospital. And you guys still get to go on spontaneous dates if you’re lucky.

This was also one of the reasons why you agreed to move in with him. In this way, not only is it convenient for you while having your internship at the hospital, but it also lets you save more time for each other. 

Today was one of those days when you and Shirabu were supposed to have that kind of “date”. But the hospital has been so busy these past few days, so the two of you didn’t get to go Christmas shopping for your families. You both ended up agreeing to do the last minute Christmas shopping together, today. 

“Have you already thought of something to give your parents?” Shirabu asked as you got off the train to the shopping district. 

“Maybe something that they could display at home. Something that would remind them of me whenever they see it.” 

“Mmm..” Shirabu nodded in approval. “I was thinking of the same thing. We’re mostly away from them now, it would be much better to give them something that they could see everyday.”

You spotted a lot of couples on your way to your first destination. It wasn’t really your intention but, you couldn’t help but notice how they were all holding hands as they walked along the crowded streets. You looked down at your own hand dangling beside Shirabu’s. 

“We’ve never held hands in public before.” you thought to yourself. They were so close to touching each other, but neither of you shows any attempt to grab on to the other’s hand. 

Feeling the back of your hand brush slightly against his, you thought of initiating the act. But after a careful self-deliberation, you decided against it, afraid that Shirabu would not like it. 

Even after years of being together, you’re still having a difficult time gauging Shirabu’s moods when you’re outside. His face is as expressionless as ever. The only time that he wears his heart on his sleeves is when he sets for Ushijima or whenever he nags at Goshiki. You haven’t seen him react to anything else. Probably an occasional small smile here and there, but that’s it.

It’s completely different from when you’re at home though. He’s always so relaxed and carefree at home. He even acts a bit needy sometimes, but that’s only when he’s extremely tired and just finished studying. Others might describe it as Shirabu being “out of character”. But even then, it was only for a little while because the both of you are mostly in school or on duty in the hospital.

Regardless of that, you’ve always felt adored and appreciated whenever you’re with him. He doesn’t really say it a lot, but you just know that he loves you, and cares deeply for you. But sometimes, you still wished for him to be more vocal with his feelings. 

Shirabu on the other hand, was aware of how you gawked at the couples that passed by. He was about to ask you why, when he found you staring at your hands. He watched as you tried to hold his and witnessed the hesitation that came across you. 

He suddenly got nervous when he realized what you were trying to do. It’s not that he didn’t want to hold hands with you. It’s just that he wasn’t used to it and felt ashamed of himself that he didn’t even think about doing this with you after years of being your boyfriend. Being intimate privately and publicly are two entirely different things. 

Finally finding the courage to do so, Shirabu was about to reach for your hand when it registered to him that you weren’t beside him anymore. He looked back and saw you walking slowly while staring at the floor, completely oblivious to your surroundings. Shirabu didn’t like the look you have on your face, so he decided to act on it and do what you want.

Still in deep thought, you didn’t notice how far ahead Shirabu has already gone. If he didn’t call out to you, you’d probably still be out of it and get separated from him.

“Y/n. Are you alright?” He asked with a worried expression.

“Yeah. I’m totally fine.” You smiled to let him know that there was really nothing wrong.

“Here, hold my hand and don’t let go. Okay?” Shirabu grabbed your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours, slipping it into his coat’s pocket as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. 

“You should stay close to me, y/n. There are lots of people doing a last minute Christmas shopping. You might get lost in the crowd.” you were too stunned to respond and just blindly walked alongside him.

“If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just told me, you know.” you quickly turned your head to look at your boyfriend. And there it was, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Your hand remained clasped in his, all throughout your Christmas shopping. You basked in the the rare moment of Shirabu doing couple things with you in public. Taking advantage of the opportunity, you asked Shirabu if you could watch the fountain show together before going home, to which he immediately agreed.

Shirabu stood behind you, wrapping you in his coat together with him, as you waited for the show to start. Your back was pressed onto his chest and you can feel the beating of his heart. Being this close with him, where a lot of people can see you, made you feel giddy. 

“I wish we could stay like this a bit longer.” you whispered.

“Me too.” you smiled at his reply. You didn’t know what came to you, but thoughts about what happened this morning, came rushing back. You couldn’t help but ask if your relationship can be considered normal. Before today, Shirabu wouldn’t be caught dead doing this with you. 

“Are you ashamed of me?” the words came out before you could even process the thought. It even sounded wrong to your ears. You didn’t even really mean to ask about it. You felt Shirabu stiffen behind you. “Gosh, I’m so stupid.” you thought to yourself.

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be asking you this. You're here with me right now. That should be an answer enough.”

Shirabu looked at you, he didn’t know what to say. Is that what you think of his actions? Did he not express his feelings for you that well? Did he not show his love for you through his actions? Shirabu thought back to the years you’ve spent together. He was surprised to realize that most of them are of the two of you in university or at the hospital. But wasn’t he making it up to you at home? Shirabu recalled what happened this morning, and then it dawned on him. 

This must be the one you were talking about. It was about Shirabu being indifferent when you two are out. Your boyfriend suddenly felt guilty. He didn’t intend for you to interpret it that way. He was just used to being calm and cool when there are other people around. But still, to him, that was no excuse to make you feel that way.

“I’m sorry for not showing any effort in our relationship.” he apologized.

“What? What do you mean no effort? You asked me to live with you, right? And I think that’s proof enough that you really want to be with me, and that you’re not ashamed of me. I was just being annoying. I shouldn’t have asked you that.” you felt extremely guilty about making your boyfriend apologize for something that he didn’t even need to be sorry for.

“No, you’re not annoying. And that’s not what I meant.” Shirabu made you turn around and face him.

“Look. If you want to go out on a date, tell me and we’ll go out on a date. If you want me to hold your hand, tell me and I’ll hold your hand. If you want to hug me, then go ahead and hug me, I promise to hug you back too. If you want to kiss me, do it and I’ll gladly kiss you back. 

“It doesn’t matter whether we’re at home or outside, whether we’re alone or not, if you want to do it, just do it.” tears started to form in your eyes now. You couldn’t believe your ears. Your Kenjiro was actually saying these things to you right now. 

“Even if we’re both busy with school and the internship, if you want me to give you attention, tell me. Demand time from me. I wouldn’t mind. I can always make time for you.

“I don’t want you to be afraid of telling me what you want. So promise me. Promise me that you’ll tell me when you want to do something with me. Even if I have to wear couple shirts with you, I’ll do it.” Shirabu looked straight in your eyes. He had no idea how breathtaking he looked at that moment. How sparkly and princely he was. 

You nodded your head vigorously as you hugged him tight, trying to hide your tears from him. Shirabu wrapped his arms around you, relieved that he was able to clear things up. You felt how his body relaxed. You felt his lips when he kissed you at the side of your head. You felt his breath against your ear when he whispered...

“I love you.”

~ The End ~


	4. 🛏 Suna Rintarō

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna’s Prompt: Person A gently running their fingers through Person B’s hair.

*beep beep beep*

There it goes. Your husband’s first alarm for the morning. You felt him shifting behind you as he tried to quickly turn off the alarm, careful not to wake you up. When the beeping stopped, a pair of muscular arms found their way around you, bringing you closer to him. He sets your head against his chest and gently ran his fingers through your hair. Feeling the familiar touch of your husband, you instinctively hugged him back.

This is how you and Suna spend the first minutes of your mornings everyday after getting married. It took you months before you found out about your husband’s secret morning routine. And when you did, you wished you noticed it sooner so you could’ve woken up early with him and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms first thing in the morning. 

Suna would always set two alarms in the morning. One at the time he intends to get up, and another one set five minutes earlier. It’s not like him to wake up earlier than he needed to. You thought maybe it was something he does to help him get up for practice, but he never seems to wake up after the first alarm. The five-minute gap between his alarms piqued your interest, so you decided to ask him about it.

“Because I’m not sure if we’ll be able to have time together later on in the day. But I didn’t want to let a day pass by without spending time with you. So I make sure to wake up five minutes earlier than I’m supposed to, just so I could have my time with you before anything else.” this is what he said.

His reason rendered you speechless. The fact that Suna actually gave up a few minutes of his precious sleep just for you, made you fall for him even more. You felt lucky and thought that you must’ve saved the universe in your past life for you to be blessed with such a loving husband. Ever since you found out about this, you woke up with him on the first alarm. You wanted to give him the first five minutes of your every day too.

You remained lying on the bed this way until your husband’s second alarm goes off. Suna tried to peel your arms off of him but you only embraced him tighter.

“A few more minutes.” you whined. 

“You’re awake?” Suna lied back down and continued to play with your hair.

“Yeah.”

“Y/n. Where do you want to go for the holidays?” his question surprised you.

“Why are you suddenly asking me this?” you scoffed and tilted your head back to look at Suna.

It’s not a secret that your husband is a person who loves to sleep. He would always choose sleep over anything else. Therefore, him asking you out, is something out of the ordinary. 

Back when he was still your boyfriend, Suna was so against going out that you’d always end up cuddling in bed for “dates”. Of course you were furious at first, but as time passed by, you were able to see the advantages of staying at home for dates too. And you eventually stopped forcing him to go literally out with you.

“It’s just that, I feel guilty about not taking you out. Even during our anniversaries, we always stayed home. I remember how you used to love traveling before you dated me. And yeah, I guess I just feel sorry that you have to stay in with me all this time.” Suna was only staring at the ceiling.

“Rin, we’re already married, and you’re worrying about that NOW?!” you raised your head a bit to make him look at you before resting your head back on his chest.

“And besides, if I didn’t like staying at home with you, I wouldn’t have married you, you know.” you smiled while drawing random patterns on his shirt with your finger.

“Ah.. then I think it’s safe to say that my laziness has successfully managed to rub off on you, huh?” you laughed out loud. 

“Oh! By the way..” you suddenly sat up straight, startling him.

“I met the twins by accident yesterday.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And as usual, they fought again.” you grabbed your phone on the nightstand and looked for a certain video.

“Here. I took a video for you.” handing him your phone with smug smile.

“Ha! That’s my girl.” a proud smirk appearing on Suna’s face.

~ The End ~


	5. 🎮 Kuroo & Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma & Kuroo’s Prompt: Your OTP sharing a large blanket together on a cold day.

It was finally Nekoma High’s winter break. Coach Nekomata has been holding practices almost everyday because of the Spring High National Tournament that was coming up this January. As a result, Kuroo and Kenma weren’t able to spend time with each other as much as they had hoped, outside of practice. So, Kuroo’s been looking forward to this vacation for the long awaited time with his boyfriend— slash— childhood friend. 

Longing for quality time with Kenma, the first thing Kuroo did on the first day of winter break was to go visit his little kitten. He imagined all the things that they could do together as he skipped his way to the Kozume residences. 

“Tetsu, dear! Are you here for Kenma?” Kenma’s mother asked out loud when she heard their front door open. Kuroo was no stranger to the Kozume family. They already treated him like a second son, so surprise visits like this aren’t really a surprise anymore. It would be more of a shock if Kuroo didn’t come at all.

“Yes, Auntie. I’m here to take Kenma to the snow festival.” Kuroo smiled at the lady.

“Eh~ we’re really lucky to have you, Tetsu. If it weren’t for you, Kenma would only be holed up in his room, playing games.”

“Yes, he would probably be.” a laugh escaped from Kuroo’s lips.

“You can go upstairs, in his room now. I’ll bring up some snacks in a moment. Kenma will definitely put up a fight before he finally agrees to go out with you.” Kenma’s mother shook her head from side to side, knowing full well how her son would insist on just staying home.

“Thanks, Auntie! I’ll see you in a while.” Kuroo jogged up the stairs, excited to see his little kitten again.

As expected, when Kuroo entered the door to his boyfriend’s room, he spotted Kenma seated on the floor, in front of his monitor, playing games while wrapped up in a blanket. He looked so snug and cozy that Kuroo almost didn’t want to disturb him anymore. But he quickly reminded himself that he needed to drag Kenma out. He knew how sensitive his boyfriend is to the cold, but they can’t miss out on the snow festival again this year.

“Hey, kitten! Are you really planning on staying here inside your room for the whole break?” Kuroo stood behind Kenma with his hands on his waist.

“Yeah. I don’t see any reason why not.” the pudding head answered distractedly, still focused on the monitor while playing.

“Actually, there is. Your boyfriend. You might want to spend the winter break with your BOYFRIEND.” Kuroo pointed aggressively to himself as he emphasized his label.

Kenma briefly glanced at his side to see Kuroo’s expression, before returning his attention back to his screen.

“Okay. Five minutes.” Kuroo smiled at that. He didn’t expect Kenma to agree that easily.

Kuroo patiently waited for the five minutes that Kenma asked for. The rooster-head settled himself on the bed as he looked around his boyfriend’s room. It had been a while since he last studied the place, but after all these years, Kenma’s room had remained the same. The only evident changes— or should he say additions, are the pictures of the two of them, together. He noticed how Kenma did not replace any of their old pictures, but rather just added their new ones. Kuroo smiled at the thought of Kenma being sentimental about their photos.

“Kitten! Your five minutes is up.” Kuroo reminded.

“Uh.. wait. Just a few more minutes. I’m almost done.” the second year setter was still distracted.

Kuroo sighed and gave his boyfriend a few more minutes. But soon, minutes have turned into hours. Kuroo has even managed to take a nap during this time. Kenma’s mom have even called them down for lunch too, but his kitten still refused to look away from his game. 

Another half an hour have passed and Kenma still hasn’t stopped playing even after being called upon several times. Kuroo got bored and fed up waiting for him, so he decided to just leave. He wanted to argue with Kenma about it, but he was already too pissed off to even bother. 

“I went straight here early in the morning, and he couldn’t even spare me a single glance. If he didn’t want to go out, he could’ve just told me sooner so I didn’t have to waste time waiting for him.” Kuroo thought angrily to himself

Kuroo heaved out a heavy sigh and stood up. He quietly approached the door, ready to go home. His hand was already on the door knob when he heard his boyfriend’s voice.

“Kuro!” it was soft, but urgent. Kuroo turned around and faced Kenma.

Turns out, Kenma was actually well aware of Kuroo’s presence and movements in his room. What Kuroo did, what he said, how he slept and softly snored. Kenma was aware of all of them. He was playing and tried his best to look like he was concentrating, but his mind was actually filled with thoughts about Kuroo. He was embarrassed at how Kuroo’s mere presence could make his whole being go haywire. So he tried his best to focus on his game instead, not that it was able to do something about how he felt for Kuroo. 

Kenma panicked a bit when he felt his boyfriend move towards the door. He didn’t want him to leave. So he immediately called out to him. Kenma opened one side of his blanket, signaling Kuroo to get under it with him. When Kuroo understood what his boyfriend meant, he felt his irritation melt away. He should be mad at Kenma right now, so why is it that this simple gesture is making it difficult for him not to smile. 

Kuroo tilted his head back, closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand on his waist and chuckled. “Gosh! Why am I so weak when it comes to you.” he looked back at Kenma ran towards him. 

The third year middle blocker went under the blanket with his boyfriend. He sat Kenma in between his legs and wrapped the large blanket around the both of them.

“I like this blanket better.” Kenma whispered ever so lightly, referring to Kuroo who was hugging him beneath the blanket. 

“As you should! Spending the day with you like this is definitely so much better than the snow festival.” Kuroo, cuddling Kenma closer to him.

“We should probably go eat something first though. Come on, let’s just go back to cuddling like this after lunch.” the arms wrapped around Kenma, loosened.

“You wish.” Kenma scoffed, with his head held high. “If we get out of this position now, then there’s no coming back to it.” 

“That’s so unfair!” Kuroo whined and quickly tightened his hold on Kenma again as he put on a pout.

Kenma laughed at Kuroo and kissed his pouting lips. After teasing his boyfriend a bit more, he eventually gave in to lunch. 

~ The End ~


	6. 🍻 Hirugami Sachiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hirugami’s Prompt: Person A walking around doing normal things while carrying person B on their back.

“Hey love! Where are you?”

“I’m almost at the restaurant.” you answered the person on the other end of the line.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you by the entrance.” your boyfriend Hirugami invited you over to the advance Christmas dinner he and his college classmates are having. Apparently, his friends wanted to meet you. They didn’t believe him when he told them that he was already dating someone, so now Hirguami is taking you to meet them.

Soon enough, you spotted your boyfriend standing in front of a yakiniku restaurant while rubbing his hands together.

“Sorry, did I take too long?” you gave him a sheepish smile, feeling a bit responsible that he waited out in the cold.

“It’s fine, love. I don’t mind waiting if it’s for you.” Hirugami grinned as he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you in for a kiss.

“So, did you remember to wear our promise ring on your finger?” he asked casually, but the lace of possessiveness did not escape you.

“Yes, Sachi. I did.” you leaned back a bit, making sure not to leave the warmth of his hug and showed him the ring on your left hand. You usually wore the ring around your neck, you even bought a matching silver chain for it. But right after entering college, Hirugami begged you to start wearing it on your finger.

“Good. That should ward off the guys from hitting on you.” Hirugami whispered to himself.

“What was that?” you didn’t catch what he said.

“Let’s go in. I’m getting hungry.” he rested his his left hand at the small of your back and guided you inside the restaurant.

“Yo! Hirugami! My brother!” a boy about your age approached you.

“Hey, man!” Hirugami and the guy did some bro handshake.

“Hello! You must be Hirugami’s girlfriend. I’m Lee. Nice to meet you.” you saw the side glance he gave your boyfriend as he shook your hand.

“Hi! It’s nice to see you too. I’m y/n.” you greeted him with a warm smile. If you remember correctly, this person, Lee, is one of your boyfriend’s closest friends in uni.

“I’ll lead you to our table. Everyone’s been dying to meet you, y/n-san.”

Hirugami’s friends looked your way when they saw the three of you approach their table. They all seemed very nice when your boyfriend introduced you to them. Well, except for one. Call it instinct, but you knew that she was trouble the moment you saw the smile she gave Hirugami.

“Hirugami-kun! I saved you a seat here.” the girl seated at the head of the table patted the chair to her left as she batted her eyelashes sweetly at your boyfriend. Seeing as it was the only two vacant seats, you and Hirugami went ahead and sat there. 

The dinner went well. Other than the girl sat beside Hirugami, you got along with everyone just fine. You drank with them, told them stories about Hirugami, it was basically just like hanging out with your own friends. 

“Ey~ Hirugami-kun! Why aren’t you drinking? Here, I’ll pour a drink for you.” the girl whined and pouted, trying her best to look cute for Hirugami. Your eyes narrowed into slits when you heard her complain.

“Ah... No thanks. If I drink right now, then I might not be able to bring y/n back home safely. And I don’t like taking any chances when it comes to her safety. I want to be a hundred percent sure that I can take care of her, especially when she’s drinking.” Hirugami answered honestly, your lips curling into a satisfied and triumphant smile.

Hirugami’s other female friends squealed at his words. Clearly, your heart isn’t the only one Hirugami was able to move. The girls even lectured the other guys on the table about being a gentleman just like your boyfriend. It was then when you decided to just ignore the girl and enjoy the night, drinking with Hirugami’s college friends.

When you thought that the girl had finally stopped trying to flirt with Hirugami, she started a conversation with him again. Hirugami kept his responses short, he didn’t really like this girl either. He was trying to end their exchange, but the girl just couldn’t take a hint. Even when he wasn’t trying to be funny, the girl would just laugh anyway. As if she wasn’t being flirty enough, she even touched Hirugami’s arm while she laughed, and that didn’t sit well with you. 

You raised an eyebrow at her hand on your man’s arm. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol that gave you courage, or it was simply your patience running out. But you chose to face her head on this time, you were done playing nice and ignoring her. 

“Sachi, love. Why don’t you tell everyone about the private onsen we visited last weekend.” you snaked your right arm on Hirugami’s upper arm— “It’s a very nice place. You should recommend it to them. It’s perfect for college students looking for a place to relax.” —as your left hand repeatedly caressed his biceps. You did this intimate gesture while looking directly at the girl.

Hirugami was able to catch on to your intention and leaned closer to you, putting his hand on top of yours. He told his friends about your trip, hinting slightly indecent stories in the conversation. You laughed at your boyfriend’s idea of warding off the other girl beside him. Not all of the stories were true, but she doesn’t know that. 

When the group moved on to another topic, you placed your elbows on the table and brought your hands closer to your cheeks. You played with your promise ring without removing it, making sure that it was facing the girl so she could see it. The girl finally got the message and backed off. She still joined the conversation, but she didn’t directly talk to Hirugami anymore. 

You slowly took a sip of your drink. Savoring the feeling of victory. You held your chin high, proud of yourself for being able to put the girl in her place without directly confronting her. Hirugami was proud of you too. It was a good kind of experience for him to witness you stake your claim on him. He found it sexy.

After a while, you and Hirugami already called it a night and bid his friends farewell. You thanked them for their hospitality, truly grateful for their company. Hirugami helped you wear your coat and guided you out of the restaurant. When the two of you got out, he crouched down in front of you, with his back facing you.

“Hop on.”

“But why? Sachi, I’m not drunk. Just tipsy. I can still walk properly on my own.” 

“I know. But like I said, I don’t want to take chances. It’s safer for you to climb on than to walk home.” you were about to argue with him some more, but Hirugami gave you a stern look. He looked hot being all serious, so you gave in, wrapping your arms around his neck as he held onto your thighs.

During the walk home, you couldn’t help but remember a certain girl from dinner. If she was that gutsy while you—the girlfriend— were there, what more if you weren’t. You thought that she must’ve been all over Hirugami when they were on campus or in class. 

“You’re MY Sachi! Mine!”you repeatedly poked your boyfriend’s cheek. “How dare that girl lay her hands on you. Hmph!” the thought made you so jealous and angry that you didn’t notice how tight you were hanging on to Hirugami’s neck until he patted your arm lightly. 

“Sorry.” you whispered and loosened your hold.

“Y/n. Love. You know how much I love you, right? That’s why no matter how hard any girl tries to seduce me, you shouldn’t feel worried.” Hirugami was devoted to you, and you believe that. But it’s difficult not to get worried, it’s not like you can just shut off the part of you that gets jealous. You can’t choose what you feel.

“I know that. But it still annoys me how she could just touch you like that, and in front of me too, might I add. I trust you completely Sachi, and YOU know that. It’s her that I’m worried about.” 

“Love, I am completely yours. Mind, body and soul. So you don’t have to worry about anything.” Hirugami turned his face towards you and placed a kiss on your cheek. He meant every word he said.

You couldn’t understand how or why, but his words got to you and made you feel all warm and fuzzy. This is what Hirugami’s words can do to you. It would always make you feel weak on your knees. For once, you were actually thankful that he insisted on giving you a piggyback. All through your way home, you had your head resting on his broad back, enjoying the warmth and comfort it gives.

“You can go down now.” Hirugami said as soon as you got into your apartment. 

“Uh uh.” you whined as you shook your head no and wrapped your arms around him even tighter.

“You’re still jealous.” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. You didn’t answer him and only buried your face against his neck. Your boyfriend only smiled at how cute you were acting. Despite not responding, Hirugami understood how you felt. 

It wasn’t like you’re still that jealous, it already faded a little on your way home. It’s just that thoughts about how the girl and Hirugami spend a lot of time together because of their classes, kept on coming back. It’s unreasonable and you know that, but you couldn’t help but act a bit spoiled. You thought that you at least have the right to act up a little, so you wanted to stay like how you were a bit more, to have Hirugami still carry you around the house on his back.

“Do you want to eat cup noodles to help you deal with the hangover?” he offered to you, knowing fully well how your eyes must’ve lit up at the mention of cup noodles. They were unhealthy, but still your favorite. So he would always make sure that you have plenty stocked at home.

“Chicken flavor please.” you whispered shyly, your cheeks tinted pink. Hirugami chuckled and went to heat up some water. He took out two chicken cup noodles and settled them on the kitchen counter, beside the kettle.

Hirugami went into your room after that. He opened his closet and pulled a clean set of his clothes and another one of his shirts. 

“We have to change into something more comfortable, love. Here, I thought you might want to wear one of my shirts instead of yours.” Hirugami handed you his shirt. Your eyes twinkled at the sight of it, you loved wearing his shirts. But your excitement died own when you realized that you had to get off of him.

“It’s okay, you can climb on back after changing.” your boyfriend chuckled. You took his word for it and got off his back. The two of you quickly changed before your boyfriend crouched down in front of you again, and this time, you didn’t hesitate to climb on. 

Hirugami stood up and went back to the kitchen. You peeked over his shoulder as he poured the hot water into your cup noodles. Your mouth started to water at the smell when Hirugami picked them up and placed them on the table in front of the couch.

While waiting for the noodles to get cooked, Hirugami went into your room again.

“Where are we going?” you asked, curious as to what your boyfriend was doing. All you wanted to do was to just eat the noodles right now, but you’re still sticking to Hirugami like a koala, so you didn’t have a choice but to ‘follow’ him around.

“I’m getting you medicine.” of course, a loving boyfriend like Hirugami will still be patient with you, even if you were acting up. 

After obtaining the medicine, Hirugami went to get a glass of water and handed them both to you. You obediently drank them and gave the glass back to him. You felt guilty as you watched your boyfriend wash the glass you used while still carrying you. He must be tired from today, but you didn’t hear him complain. 

The two of you went back to the living room to finally eat. Hirugami sat on the couch and was surprised to feel that you physically detached yourself from him. 

“I thought you didn’t want to go down?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn’t want to scald you with hot soup.” you pouted. What you said was true. But that wasn’t the only reason. Hirugami was tired. You were guilty about making him carry you around, it was mean of you to make it difficult for him just because you were jealous. 

Being the caring boyfriend that he was, Hirugami watched you as you ate your cup noodles while eating his own. Based on your facial expressions, he was able to guess what was running through your mind. He didn’t feel like you were making things difficult for him, you had nothing to be sorry about. In fact, Hirugami was enjoying having you so close to him even at home. It was a nice feeling to always have you behind him, (even if it was meant literally. -> I’m not sure about this.) For him, this gesture felt intimate. Something a couple, comfortable with each other, can do.

“Y/n, do you know why I asked you to wear our promise ring on your finger?” Hirugami knelt down beside the couch, to speak to you at eye level.

You were about to slurp your noodles when you stopped mid-way. You never really questioned it when Hirugami asked you to wear it on your finger, so you didn’t think too much about the reason too. But now that he asked it.. “No.” you shook your head. “Why?”

Hirugami held your hands and looked at you in the eyes. “On my first day of college, there were a few girls who approached me, it was obvious what their intention was. But I couldn’t-care-less about who they were or what what they were trying to do. I just wanted the day to end and be with you. It might sound mean but I ignored almost all of them. Things just started to get to a point where I got annoyed at any girl who introduced themselves to me.

“While I was annoyed at those who approached me, there was actually one more thing that popped into my mind. It bothered me so much that I think it was the main reason why I was so grouchy that day. All I could think about was, what if there were guys hitting on you in your department too?” it was the first time you heard about it. You felt like smothering him with hugs just to reassure him, but you held yourself back.

“I trust you too, but it wasn’t enough to stop me from getting jealous. So I asked you to wear the ring on your finger. It would ward off guys who want to make a move on you. It was the perfect ‘bodyguard’ when I’m not around.”

Earlier today, you couldn’t answer why Hirugami’s words could get to you so easily. Looking at him right now, kneeling in front of you, You finally understood why. It was because you were completely and irrevocably inlove with Hirugami. His words never failed to make your heart tickle— if that was even a way to describe it. 

“So you, acting like this, being all clingy and stuff, it doesn’t bother me. I actually like it. It makes me feel that I’m not the only one scared of losing the love of my life. It’s you doing your best and all you can to protect something important to you, to make me feel that I matter. I’m always happy to spoil you.”

You surprised him by wrapping your arms around him, giving him a hearty hug. You showered him with kisses, making sure not to leave a single spot on his face. Hearing what he had to say made you feel even warmer. Hirugami was definitely the greatest blessing life has given you. He was your home. 

~ The End ~


	7. 🍷 Yaku & Lev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku and Lev’s Prompt: Person A head-booping person B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: conatins spoilers about post timeskip.

“Yaku-san! Faster!”

“I’m coming, Lev!”

“They’re all already waiting inside, let’s hurry!” Lev turned around, slouching his shoulders exaggeratedly to show his impatience.

“It’s not exactly my fault that you have giraffe necks for legs. And who the heck thought that placing the parking area away from the restaurant was a good idea!” Yaku was visibly trying his best to catch up to Lev, huffing and puffing in annoyance. 

The two just came back from a trip to Russia. It has been a few months since they have gathered together with the other members of Nekoma’s volleyball team, so as soon as the plane landed, they went straight to the team’s Christmas dinner and reunion. Yaku and Lev have also decided that this was the perfect time to finally let the others know about the relationship that they’ve kept from them these past few years.

“So, how are we going to break it to them?” Yaku finally caught up to his boyfriend.

Lev was studying the restaurant in front of them. The place looked more like a huge mansion complete with a set of stairs leading to the front porch and then to the entrance, than it was a restaurant. The place looked so fancy, it probably has something to do with Kenma choosing the venue.

“I think I have an idea. Just follow my lead, okay?” Lev smiled at Yaku and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined.

“Kenma-san sure outdid himself for the venue this year huh?” Lev stated as they walked to the restaurant hand in hand. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t insist on just having it at his place.” a smirk appeared on Yaku’s face.

“Apparently, Kuroo-san persuaded him to have it outside because it was much more work to clean up the mess after dinner than it is to go out. Kenma-san immediately conceded after that.” Lev was again in awe of Kenma’s way of thinking.

“Ah~ well, that much is to be expected of Kenma.” Yaku laughed out loud. 

Before the couple could even enter the restaurant, the two of them have let each other’s hand go. 

“Hello everyone!” Lev greeted the team loudly as soon as he saw them.

“Lev is still as noisy as ever.” a deadpan tone came from Kenma, who was busy playing with his phone while waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

“Oi! Yakkun!” Kuroo stood up to greet Yaku and gave the libero a quick hug.

“I heard you guys just got back from Russia.” being as calm and collected as ever, Kai gave the couple a warm smile as they took their seats.

“Oh man! Really? I wish I could’ve come too!” Yamamoto, whose hair reverted back to it’s original color, exclaimed.

“So how was it? A Japanese giving a half Russian man a tour in Russia.” the team laughed at Fukunaga’s words. 

“Right! You should be the one to tour Yaku-san in Russia, Lev.” Inuoka supported in teasing Lev. 

“We all know Lev would’ve gotten us lost even if he was to give us a tour in Tokyo.” Yaku sighed sarcastically, which earned another round of laughter from the team.

“O-Oi! I know Tokyo well. I- I won’t get lost!” Lev tried to defend himself.

It wasn't really the first time Lev visited the country. Since Yaku started playing for a Russian team, the grey haired titan would often visit him and watch his games whenever he had the time. Lev even started accepting work in Russia too. But of course, those were some of the things that they couldn't share with everyone just yet.

“So, how have you guys been? Anything new that you’ve been up to?” Kai changed the topic, eager to know more about the team.

“They are putting up another poster of me and nee-san in Shibuya.” Lev boasted, running his fingers through his hair as he winked subtly towards Yaku.

“Oh! I’m baby sitting twins now! Here, I've taken their picture. They’re so cute, you must see them!” Inuoka pulled out his phone.

“Same old, same old. University is getting a bit more demanding tho.” he's not really into talking about himself, Kenma is more interested to listen to his team's stories.

“Well, as you all know, I’m still killing it on the court.” flexing his biceps, Yamamoto also bragged about his ripped physique.

“You guys should come to one of my gigs. The crowd loves me!” Fukunaga has made a name for himself in Japan as a comedian too.

The eldest members of the team sat there with smiles on their faces as they watched their kouhais enthusiastically exchange stories about one another. It was nice that despite not seeing each other as often as before, the team managed to stay in touch. Kuroo would always see to it that the team gets to have dinners like this at least twice a year. 

He scanned his teammates' faces one by one until his eyes landed on Yaku. The former captain then noticed how intently their libero was watching the person seated next to him. 

“Our libero here was invited to play for the national team.” Kuroo smirked and firmly gripped Yaku's shoulder. He was trying to get him under the spotlight. 

“Woah! Really? But what about your team in Russia, Yaku-san?” Yamamoto was not surprised that Yaku went pro too. What he wasn't expecting was, his senpai chose to go play in another country. So hearing that Yaku's playing in Japan again made him happy.

“I’d still be playing for my current team in Russia. But of course, I am loyal to my country, so I’m playing for Japan in the Olympics.” Yaku said with his chin held high. 

“That’s so cool!” Inuoka's eyes sparkled, amazed at how far Yaku has gone. 

“Why’d you even decide to enter a team in Russia anyway?” Kai asked casually. 

“Well, let’s just say that I’ve acquired a certain taste that only Russians can satisfy.” Yaku said teasingly as he brought the wine glass to his lips while giving Lev a side glance.

This did not get noticed by the younger members, but of course it did not escape Kuroo and Kai's keen eyes. The two seniors looked at each other with a knowing smile. 

All throughout the night, Yaku and Lev have sneaked secret glances at each other in between conversations. Their subtlety was appalling. It was as if they weren’t trying to hide their flirting anymore. It’s a bit surprising that none of the younger ones have noticed yet.

The dinner went by smoothly. Everyone was having a good time talking about random things and laughing about the most ridiculous ones. It has only been a few months but it felt as though it’s been years since they’ve last seen each other based on how much everyone was babbling. It was indeed a joyous celebration and get together for the former Nekoma team. 

When it was time to go home, the entire team have decided to crash at Kenma’s place. They all have had a drink or two, none of them were allowed to drive anymore. They were lucky that Kenma’s wealthy ass had a driver, or they wouldn’t have been able to go home tonight.

Lev was the last one to walk out of the restaurant. He was surprised to see that Yaku was still waiting for him by the door while the rest of the team were already standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Kenma’s car to arrive. 

“What took you so long? Come on.” Just when Yaku was about to descend the stairs, Lev stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

“Why? What’s wrong?” a look of worry flashed on Yaku’s face.

“You shouldn’t stand beside our tall friends, Yaku-san. The glaring difference in height is just too much.” Lev went on to tease Yaku’s height.

“You- “ Yaku was about to give his boyfriend a roundhouse kick on the butt, but Lev suddenly caught him off guard by placing his forehead against his, lightly head booping the libero. 

“See, in this way, we can now meet eye to eye.” Lev’s eyes were dancing in amusement as Yaku was too shocked to even respond. Their faces were too close to each other, and in front of their friends at that too.

“I think this is where you kiss me now, Yaku-san.” the grey-haired model whispered as he stared directly into his boyfriend’s eyes. Yaku could only give Lev a confused look.

“We’re standing under a mistletoe.” Lev continued to whisper as he pointed up.

Yaku stepped back to look up at where Lev was pointing. There was indeed a mistletoe above them. Yaku was still hesitating about kissing his boyfriend in front of their friends, when Lev got impatient and just held Yaku’s face closer to him, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Lev gave him an affectionate smile.

“How about you give me a real kiss, Lev? Or is this all you can give?” Yaku smirked, directly taunting the model.

Lev didn’t disappoint and accepted the challenge. As their lips met, a chill immediately ran down Yaku’s spine. This kiss felt different to him compared to the thousands of kisses they’ve exchanged before. Was it the thrill of finally coming out to their friends? He wasn’t sure. But he found Lev’s kiss territorial and dominating. It was also probably to show their friends how serious he was in their relationship. 

To say that the team was shocked is an understatement. No one spoke for a while, they stood there and watched as the couple remained standing under the mistletoe. Kuroo was the first to recover and plucked up the courage to clear his throat. 

*ehem ehem*

“Were you surprised?” Yaku asked in embarrassment. He was leaning towards Lev now, finding comfort in being near him.

“Uhm... No. I mean with the kiss, yes. Absolutely surprised. But... we’ve known about your relationship for quite a while now. We just wanted to wait for you guys to tell us yourselves.” Kuroo pointed back and forth to Kai and himself. 

“Yeah. But we didn’t expect you to reveal it like that.” Kai gave them a smirk that he rarely shows. 

“WHAT? YOU’VE KNOWN ABOUT THIS BUT DIDN’T EVEN TELL US???” Yamamoto shouted, feeling betrayed that Kuroo didn’t even tell them.

“I’m happy for you, Yaku-san. But instead of congratulating you, I’ll just wish you luck. I think you’ll need it even more.” Kenma was smiling sincerely but couldn’t hold back on teasing Lev.

“K-Kenma-san! What do you mean by that?!” Lev gave him a wounded look.

“Who would’ve thought that you two would end up together, huh?” Fukunaga could only shake his head as a smile slowly crept onto his face. 

“Yeah. I couldn’t believe I let Lev fool me this much too. I’m too good for him.” Yaku shrugged as he approached the team.

“Y-Yaku san! Why are saying that? W-wait for me!”

~ The End ~


	8. 👶🏻 Bokuto and Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi’s Prompt: Your OTP’s face smooshed next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: post timeskip spoilers ahead.

Japan's national volleyball team is currently in America participating in various practice matches. It has already been 2 weeks since they left home and Christmas was fast approaching, so everyone was very excited to leave the foreign country and go back to their families. In celebration of their last night in L.A., some of them have decided to go out for dinner.

"Hey hey hey! We're finally getting something to eat! Too bad the others didn't want to go." Bokuto cheered as they entered a restaurant near their hotel in L.A.

"Bokkun, what do you expect? You've been bothering Kiryu-san non stop since we got here. So of course he'd take every chance he gets to be away from you." Atsumu smirked.

"You're one to talk, babe. Aran-kun passed on this dinner too because of you. He bluntly said that he's already sick of being with you all the time. He even praised me for having the patience to stay with you." Sakusa didn't let the chance to mock his boyfriend slip, earning him a slap at the back of his head from Atsumu.

"It's okay, Tsum Tsum. Aran is not the only one who's fed up with you." Bokuto smiled innocently at a fuming Atsumu.

"Hoshiumi and Gao are skipping too. They're too engrossed with the movie they're watching in their room." Ushijima shared as he looked up from his phone.

A waitress lead them to their table and took down their orders as they continued their conversation.

"How about Hyakuzawa? He's not coming too?" a genuinely curious Hinata asked.

"Oh please, Shoyo-kun. Hyakuzawa clearly hasn't gotten over you yet. He still doesn't like seeing you and Tobio-kun together." of course this piece of gossip does not escape Atsumu.

"Yeah. I heard him say that too. He's still 'hurting', if I were to use his words." Suna agreed as he moved in closer to the center of the group, whispering as if what he was saying is a secret. 

"Ah~ I wish Kuroo bro was here too. He would've been interested to hear that!" Bokuto sighed at the thought of his best friend.

"Right! Isn't Kuroo-san a representative of Japan Volleyball Association? Why didn't he come to this trip with us?" Iwaizumi, the team's trainer, asked.

"Kuroo and Kenma have recently gotten their daughter, Iyashi. She's still adjusting to them, so Kuroo decided to stay behind and spend as much time as he can with her." the couple have invited Yaku as one of the godfathers. The libero was opposed to it at first, but with one look at baby Iyashi, his heart melted and just couldn't say no anymore.

"Oh my goodness! Speaking of daughters, Kageyama, we haven't called Hima yet!" a panicked Hinata exclaimed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

Hinata and Kageyama introduced their daughter to the team. Even through a video call, Hima was able to immediately capture the hearts of these full grown men. To everyone’s surprise, Bokuto was actually good with Hima. Out of all the uncles that she’s met, her favorite was Bokuto. She would always smile and laugh whenever he appears on the screen and looks for him when he’s gone. 

“Bokuto-san, you’re pretty good with kids. They’re very fond of you. If I’m not mistaken, Iyashi also likes you the most.” Hinata pointed out.

“Well of course. I’m a star after all.” Bokuto beamed, placing both of his hands on his waist.

Bokuto saw how happy their little family was. He couldn't help but wish to have that with Akaashi too. He loved kids and wanted to raise a few with the love of his life. The thought of having a family with Akaashi thrilled him, he was definitely more than ready to be a dad. He just had to find a way to talk to Akaashi about this.

“So, what surname is Hima using? Kageyama or Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked as soon as the video call ended.

“Kageyama.” the proud setter stated.

“Grr~ I lost to Kageyama on rock, paper, scissors so we had to use his surname.” Hinata was still bummed out about it. He couldn’t change his own surname because it would only be confusing when he and Kageyama are both on court, so he’s sad about not having the same surname as his daughter.

“Atsumu-san, are you not planning to adopt a child with Sakusa-san yet?” it was a question from Kageyama.

“Nah. Omi-kun and I are still enjoying ourselves. Right, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu smirked.

“Mmm.. yeah, but maybe in the future.” Sakusa doesn’t close any possibilities when it comes to him and Atsumu. For now, they’re still having fun with just the two of them, and maybe it will go on for a few more years. But it has definitely crossed his mind. The thought about building a family with Atsumu didn’t seem bad at all.

“Enough of this family talk. You’re only making me miss my Akaashi more.” Bokuto whined. He was starting to get impatient, he wanted to go home as soon as possible so he can talk to Akaashi about babies already.

“Let’s just talk about your plans for Christmas.” the former Fukurodani ace attempted to change the topic.

“Ah. I’m not going back to Japan with you guys tomorrow. I’m spending the holidays with Tendou. So I’m going straight to Paris after this.” Ushijima’s deep voice caught everyone’s attention.

“That’s cool of you. Oikawa wanted me to go to Argentina, but I forced him to go back to Japan instead. I’m too tired from this trip, all I want now is the comfort of my home.” Iwaizumi shared as he drank his beer.

“I’m surprised Oikawa-san agreed to that.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“He had no choice.” a smirk appeared on Iwaizumi’s face, thinking back to how he forced Oikawa to yield.

“Nekoma is planning a Christmas dinner. We do that every year though, so nothing new really.” Yaku nonchalantly shurgged.

“Woah! That’s awesome. Kenma would always tell me stories from your get together. Why doesn’t Karasuno have one of those too?” an idea had popped in Hinata’s head. He’s mentally planning Karasuno’s reunion now.

“How ‘bout you, Suna. What are you planning with my ugly brother?” Atsumu felt smug when no one called him out for insulting his brother.

“Samu would probably be busy with the restaurant. So I might just stay at home and chill while waiting for him. I can already imagine his ranting in my head.” despite Suna’s indifferent appearance, he actually cares and looks forward to hearing Osamu rant away.

“Ugh~ I told you not to talk about your other halves anymore. I’m missing Akaashi so much right now. “ Bokuto with a sour look on his face.

The couples present at the dinner teased Bokuto a bit more. They only stopped when they saw that Bokuto was already about to bolt and cry. 

On their flight back to Japan, Bokuto couldn’t think about anything else but babies and Akaashi. He would usually take a nap during a flight, but he can’t seem to get a single wink of sleep this time. Bokuto was feeling restless, his mind was filled with plans about his dream family. He’s already thinking of how to arrange his schedule to fit in some time for his future kids. He was determined to have them no matter what Akaashi says. If he disagrees, then Bokuto would just need to find a way to make him give in.

As soon as he spotted Akaashi at the airport, he kissed him briefly on the lips and dragged his husband towards the parking lot.

“Koutaro-kun, why are you in such a hurry?” Akaashi was feeling worried now. Usually, he and Bokuto would take their time chatting with the other players before going home. 

“I just want to go home now. Please, Keiji.” Akaashi ignored Bokuto’s strange behavior and just focused on driving. He decided that he would just ask him more about it later.

Immediately after entering their house, Bokuto dropped his luggages on the floor and grabbed Akaashi by the shoulder. He pushed his husband into the bathroom, making him stand in front of the mirror with him.

“Stand closer to the mirror, Keiji. Can you see it?” Bokuto asked excitedly.

“I’m sorry, Koutaro-kun. But what am I supposed to see other than our reflections?” Akaashi was looking at Bokuto weirdly through the mirror. 

Bokuto, who was now frustrated, heaved out a heavy sigh and placed an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder to pull him closer. He smooshed their faces together and pointed at the mirror.

“Look Keiji. You are very handsome, and I am super attractive as well. Think about it, if we were to have our own children, they will definitely be extremely cute and good looking.” Bokuto had a bright smile on, Akaashi’s favorite smile.

“Hmm.. I think so too.” Akaashi chuckled, amused at his husband. 

“So I was thinking, since we’re married now, maybe we can have children now too?” Bokuto slowly face Akaashi and held hands, he was starting to feel a bit nervous. Although he doesn’t really plan on giving Akaashi any choice about this, hearing his husband’s approval still mattered to him. He wants a confirmation that Akaashi wants to build a family with him too.

“But Koutaro-kun, we can’t reprodu-“

“I know that! But we can adopt children! Just like Kageyama and Hinata with Hima and Kuroo and Kenma with Iyashi.” Bokuto was looking expectantly at Akaashi now.

“This is not like adopting a puppy, you know.” a laugh escaped Akaashi. He was trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. Akaashi was extremely happy that Bokuto have brought this up. Truth be told, he was planning on telling this to him too. But he didn’t know how to break it to his husband. Akaashi has even formulated a plan on how to somehow ease the idea into Bokuto.

“Eh~ Keiji~ I’m not taking no for an answer, you know. I really really really want to have kids with you. We are financially stable enough to have a few now.” Bokuto brought out his cutest pout with matching puppy dog eyes.

“Oh... since you really want to, then we might as well start talking to an agent now.” Akaashi went inside their room and pulled out adoption brochures from a drawer on their bedside table. He waved it in front of his husband before handing them to him.

Bokuto’s eyes sparkled. He didn’t expect Akaashi to be thinking about kids too. Bokuto hugged Akaashi by the waist and lifted him up, spinning him around the room in happiness. This was the start of a new Bokuto family, and he can’t wait to see their little children running around the house. 

~The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah so this ends my first fluff collection T^T   
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did when I wrote them <3  
> Please look forward to more of my works (>.<) I’ll be working on Haikyuu!!:The Ex SPIN-OFF next.   
> Happy Holidays everyone <3


End file.
